shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Padrino Part 29/@comment-4080028-20131119213848
Hmm... Not something I'm entirely used to reading, to be honest, so it's taking some time to let this all sink in. Certainly not a bad chapter at all, of course. Just that I'm rather used to Shonen storytelling, and as a result, you tend to see the main characters or the antagonists take up the spotlight of a chapter. Even if for a small scene or two. Unexpected chapter aside, you were certainly right last night about there being no pirates involved this time around. Though it felt kind of slow and uneventful to me; like I could have just as easily skipped this chapter without missing much of anything. No offense intended mind you. It's probably a result of our different writing styles, our approaches to writing, or maybe the sources of fiction we've been influenced by (excluding similar stories such as One Piece.) I do appreciate you're trying to give the readers and even the characters some closure however. While not something I would do or think twice about, it's indeed a thoughtful gesture. The reference to G-21 left me pretty confused, as I don't remember there being anything past a certain number as far as the heavily fortified Marine bases go. But eh, I could be wrong. I looked up the G bases on One Piece Wiki and saw nothing that suggests there couldn't be a G-21. All in all though, I'd be surprised there'd be that many G bases. Guess time will tell. Finally, was I sensing an implication as to who Padrino truly is? If so, it was done very subtly. If that was your intent, you were amazing. If not, it could have been more obvious. Now I have no clue if Ellis was secretly the leader of the Red Mafia or not. And if you're going to reveal who Padrino is, my advice would be to do it soon, since in my opinion, it'd feel like a tease to bring up the identity of Padrino and then never reveal it. My apologies if that came off as unnecessarily harsh or rude. Kind of out of my element here, the chapter didn't really grab my attention, and my personal life is kind of getting annoying here and there throughout today. >_> Heh, on an unrelated note, this may be the shortest comment I've left for a Padrino chapter yet. Again, I think the slow pacing and lack of big events has a hand in this. And while I understand slow chapters are necessary to push a story along, well, I just can't see the importance or need for this chapter at all. :/ Terribly sorry, but I may as well be honest with you. And hey, this is only my opinion. Not like I've seen anyone else agree with me on this aspect as of yet. To end this on a positive note, it was still well written, as any other chapter, and the characters were still properly in character. It is at least nice to see what will happen to the Red Guard, the Red Mafia and Fringe. Now I'm looking forward to what's in store for the Tiger-Stripes and Jollys, let alone Kola and his plans for revenge against Rinji. As for The No Beard Pirates, I assume they're now effectively out of the picture, and off to bigger and more chaotic things. It was fun seeing them involved in Padrino while it lasted.